No Name
by PrivateEyes13
Summary: haha just a point-less one shot i wrote for my friend. :D


Snoozing in the forest of death,an unknown girl slumbers. "Kakashi- Sensei! Why are you always late?" Sakura yelled, only to wake up the girl. Sasuke and Naruto looked at each other and glared at their...very late sensei both saying "Why were you late? Your home isn't too far". So, from the lack of sleep, the girl had moved near the area where they were training. "Now,now, I'm here,aren't I? Now, let's go!" So, off then went training until, this girl dropped from the tree,obviously not concentrating on her chakra,fell in front of them. "Owww, that wasn't such a smooth landing. Oh,hi!" the girl muttered. Everything went silent until Naruto uttered " Hey, who are you?" "Ummm, I don't actually have a name." Everybody fell over anime style and for that, training had to be cancelled because,this child,needed a name and also, was probably a new student. "Kakashi, you weren't informed that there was a new student?" Iruka inquired. "In that case,do you know her name?" He replied. Then,they huddled into a corner and whispered. "She got in without a name? She didn't have any parents, so we had to do something! So, then,what name did you give her and where did she come from? We gave her the name Tsuki, and she came from a unknown village, but she is the only one living there. What? How is that possible? What? She was the only one to survive when Gaara ran loose and destroyed the place. So,what's the name of the village? Hidden Valley Ranch? No you dummy! It's the Hidden Moon Village. Hmm.."

So, afterwards,they got up, only to see that the group disappeared. "I'll take one guess." They looked at each other and ran down the the Ramen Bar as fast as they can. "So, what's your name?" Sakura questioned. "Well, the teachers were nice and gave me the name Tsuki because I came from the moon village." She replied. Sasuke looked up to see the senseis running like nin-dogs where chasing them. "There you are, don't wander off! We gotta see your village, do you know the way? They both simutanously asked. "Sure, you three can come too,if that's ok." She smiled, only to be struck with a weird feeling of insecurity. Whoa,something is waiting for me back at the village. I should probably prepare for a battle first. "Umm, if you don't mind, I would like a practice battle first" she asked Sakura. "Sure, why not, I do need to exercise my skills anyway." So, they all proceeded to the training area and, an announcer popped out of nowhere. " Are you ready? GO!" Starting off, Sakura jumped and pulled out a kunai and was about to stab Tsuki. But, she turned around and screamed out "Ryuusei No Jutsu!" . All of a sudden, a flute was playing and Sakura was paralyzed and Tsuki uttered out the words " Umi no Shinsei! Kaminari no Reihei! Tsuihosha no Kage!" Then,they sky became dark, and mini dragons picked her up and used their energy to send shockwaves of energy before she could get out of paralysis. Sakura was knocked out and dizzy, when Tsuki dropped down and gave her a picture of Sasuke in the nude from some artist's point of veiw. At last, Sakura grabbed it,fainted and then had a slight nose bleed. Everybody stared at Sasuke who was blushing like mad. "*blink blink* Tsuki won!" Naruto picked Sakura up and cared her while they walked to the village. "I have an easier way to get there" Kakashi answered "However it is to get there, we need to hurry before nightfall" "Ok!" Everybody looked as a forbbiden weapon was drawn from a dimmension and with it, came six clouds. One for everybody and so, they hopped on and with one whisper, they landed on the entrance portal of the village. "Hmm,this place looks good as new. Wonder how?"Iruka pondered as they entered into a large house. "WHOA! This place is huge!" Naruto yelled. "Hmm, I'm gonna phone the Ninja Academy. It's night fall and I don't want them to worry" Kakashi said and found the phone.

But, then,all of a sudden, the floor collapsed into a pitfall to a very deep hole where Sasuke and Sakura stood. "AHHHHHH!" they both screamed. Sakura,obviously clinging on to Sasuke, screamed "WE'RE GONNA DIE!" So, in a desperate attempt to keep her quiet, Sasuke kissed Sakura. But, when they landed on the bottom,only to find they landed on soft squishy pillows, they were actually hugging and didn't know they landed. "Sakura, I didn't wanna tell you this,but I love you" Sasuke hugged her and both of them embraced. But,soon realizing what happened and that they landed,they were blushing. "Hold on,we'll get you guys out." Iruka yelled down. But how? It's a five foot drop.


End file.
